My Innocent Baby
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: "Ne ! Masuki saja Sungie, hyung ! Sungie juga mencintai Wonnie hyung !"/"Ciwonnie hyuung... Ileonna. Cungie tidak mau jadi janda muda!"/"Hiks... Appo! Appo! Appaa! Berhenti menendang Wonnie hyuuung!"/"AISHHH! NO WAY! BABYKU BAHKAN MASIH 13 TAHUN! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!"/"Saranghaeyo, baby…"/YeWonSung/PEDOPHILE/FicKOLAB/RnR Pleaseee?
1. Chapter 1

Cloudy Shine Clouds:::Aimikka Cloudy

Collaboration Fic:

My Innocent Baby

* * *

RATED: M~! *nari hula dengan Yefi chan*/plak

* * *

PAIR: YeWon/WonSung/WonYe/SungWon-/dibekep Yefi chan

* * *

Genre: (Diharapkan) Romance, (diusahakan) Humor

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self.

* * *

Warn!: Pedophile, Innocent!Ye, (Maybe?)Pervert!Won, Fic KOLABORASI, BL(BOYS LOVE), plot yang (diusahakan) nyambung, Typo, NC!

* * *

DLDR!

:::

^_^v

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

-9 Tahun yang lalu…

"Wonnie! Cepat siap-siap! Sebentar lagi keluarga Kim akan datang!"

Siwon yang saat itu baru berumur 14 tahun memutar maniknya jengah. "Aish, ummaa… tidak bisakah kalian saja yang menyambutnya? Aku ada kencan hari ini!"

Plak

"Dasar playboy!" sindir Ryeowook sang umma setelah menabok kepala Siwon. "Keluarga Kim ingin bertemu denganmu, tahu! Dan kau tahu, mereka punya seorang anak yang sangat manis bernama Kim Yesung~! kau pasti tidak akan menyesal deh, meninggalkan yeojamu itu hari ini!"

Siwon menghela napas kesal. "Ck, menyebalkan."

Baru saja Ryeowook kembali hendak menceramahi Siwon, terdengar suara sang suami, Choi Sungmin, bahwa keluarga Kim telah sampai.

"Ah~! itu mereka~! Ayo Wonnie~!" Ryeowook menggandeng lengan Siwon menuju lantai bawah. Siwon hanya bisa pasrah.

:

:

"Heechul hyuung~! Apa kabar?" sapa Ryeowook sambil memeluk namja cantik yang dipanggilnya Heechul itu gembira.

"Tentu saja baik, Wookie~! Bagaimana juga kabarmu, heum?" Heechul terkekeh. Ia melirik Siwon, lalu kembali menatap Ryeowook. "Apa dia anakmu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ne~! bukankah dia tampan?" tanya Ryeowook bangga. "Ah, dimana Yesungie? Aku ingin mencubit pipinya~!"

Heechul sontak celingukkan. "Eh?! Sungie baby?! SUNGIE BABY!"

Siwon memutar dark chocolatenya jengah. Ia memilih melangkah meninggalkan para orang tua yang sibuk mencari Yesung.

:::

"Puppyyy~!"

Siwon menatap tajam bocah manis yang sedang menarik-narik telinga Beckham, anjing kesayangannya. Saat Siwon kembali kekamarnya, ia justru menemukan sesosok bocah kecil asing yang dengan seenaknya mengacak-ngacak isi kamarnya.

Tapi wajah manis nan innocent milik bocah itu membuat Siwon tak mampu memarahinya. Ia memilih untuk duduk disudut ruangan. Mengawasi bocah kecil yang tertawa ceria sambil memeluk Beckham yang tampak panik.

Tiba-tiba bocah itu menoleh kearah Siwon. Ia membebaskan(?) Beckham dari pelukannya, dan berlari kecil kearah Siwon. "Annyeong, Kim Yecungie imnida!" ujarnya sambil membungkuk hormat kearah Siwon. "Maap Cungie main macuk kedalam kamal Wonnie hyung!"

Siwon mengernyit. Kenapa bocah ini bisa tahu namanya? "Hmm…"

Bocah yang mengaku bernama Yesung itu memanjat naik keatas ranjang Siwon, dan merangkak kearah Siwon. Dengan santai ia duduk dipangkuan Siwon dan memeluk lehernya erat. "Heehee~!"

"Y-YAK! BOCAH! LEPASKAN AKU!" bentak Siwon kasar sambil mendorong tubuh mungil Yesung.

Yesung mengaduh kecil sambil mengusap butt mungilnya. Ia menatap Siwon heran. "Kenapa Wonnie hyung tak mau Cungie peluk? Padahal umma Cungie cuka kalau Cungie peluk…"

"Jawabannya mudah. Itu karena aku bukan ibuMU."

Yesung menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan. "Hiks hiks…" tiba-tiba ia mulai menangis. Dan tentu saja itu bukan hal yang bagus. "H-huweeee! Wonnie hyung benci Cungieeee!" tangis Yesung sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua baby handnya.

"H-hei! Uljimma! Berhenti menangis!" perintah Siwon panik. Tapi Yesung tidak menggubrisnya. Tetap menangis dengan suara menggelegar. Siwon mengacak surainya frustasi. "Aish, arraseo! Sini!" Siwon menangkap tubuh mungil Yesung dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Yesung sontak berhenti menangis. Ia balas memeluk Siwon, dan menggesek-gesekkan pipi chubbynya pada bahu Siwon. "Uhmm… Cungie cuka bau Wonnie hyung…" ujarnya dengan senyum manis.

Siwon diam. Membiarkan Yesung meracau tentang berbagai hal yang disukainya. "Pilem kaltun kecukaan Cungiee… makanan kecukaan Cungie… tapi hyung tahu apa yang paling Cungie cukai?" Yesung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Siwon senang.

Siwon mengernyit. "Mwo?"

"Wonnie hyung!" Yesung mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas. "Cungie cangat cuka Wonnie hyung~!"

Siwon cengo. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

BRAK

"KYAAA!"

Siwon menoleh, dan mendapati sang umma tengah menjerit-jerit histeris layaknya fangirl. Dibelakang sang umma, tampak sang appa dan suami istri Kim yang sudah berwajah abstrak. Siwon membelalak. "KALIAN MENGUPING?!"

Ryeowook tersenyum tak berdosa. "Sungie sayang~! Apa kau mau menikah dengan Wonnie hyung~?" tanyanya dengan nada sehalus sutra.

Kedua manik Siwon terbelalak. "MWO?!"

"Yaay~! Cungie belcedia!" pekik Yesung senang sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan diatas ranjang Siwon.

"Y-YAK! BOCAH! APA MAKSUDMU!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MERESTUI MEREKA, WOOKIE?!" kali ini terdengar pekikan protes Heechul.

Ryeowook meliriknya. "Jangan merusak kebahagiaan Sungie, Heechullie hyung. Kau mau dia menangis?" tanya Ryeowook tepat sasaran.

Heechul bungkam. Dia benci saat babynya menangis. Dan dia bersumpah akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani membuat anaknya menangis. Dia tidak mungkin membunuh dirinya sendiri bukan?

Hangeng disampingnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Sungie senang, eoh?"

Yesung mengangguk girang. "Nee~! Cungie cuka Wonnie hyung~!"

"Baiklah~! Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kalian resmi berpacaran~!" ujar Ryeowook senang lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Siwon.

Sungmin menghela napas. Istrinya ini memang seorang fudanshi sejati. Terutama YAOI yang mengandung unsur pedophile. Lebih imut katanya.

Siwon? Namja tampan itu sudah pingsan dengan tak elit.

"Hyaa! Wonnie hyuung! Umma! Cuami Cungie pingcan!"

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

-9 Years later…

Tap tap tap

"Dimana dia…?" seorang namja tampan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah. Ia sedang mencari seorang namja manis bernama Yesung. murid, dan sekaligus kekasihnya.

Jangan bingung! Namja tampan yang bernama Choi Siwon itu memang sudah dijodohkan dengan Yesung sejak Yesung kecil. Yah, walau perbedaan umur mereka begitu mencolok. Choi Siwon sudah berumur 23 tahun, sementara Kim Yesung baru berumur 13 tahun.

"U-ungh…"

Siwon sontak menoleh keasal suara baritone seksi yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Dan kedua dark chocolatenya langsung membulat. Kekasihnya disana. Sedang digrepe oleh beberapa namja tak dikenal.

Kuulangi lagi, DIGREPE.

Kekasih manisnya itu memang kadang-kadang terlalu babbo untuk menolak namja-namja mesum yang bermaksud jahat padanya. Contohnya kejadian yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya ini.

Siwon melangkah mendekati tiga namja itu dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

Yesung yang tadinya sedang berusaha menepis tangan nakal yang menyentuh buttnya, seketika terkejut melihat Siwon yang berjalan cepat kearahnya. "Wonnie hyung-"

BUAKH

Yesung membelalak saat Siwon memukul jatuh salah seorang namja didekatnya. "Wonnie hyung!"

BUAKH

BUAKH

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYENTUHNYA!" bentak Siwon marah. Iapun memukul dua namja itu membabi buta.

Yesung yang tak tega melihat keadaan dua namja yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya, segera memeluk Siwon dari belakang bermaksud menenangkan. "Wonnie hyung! Hentikkan!" pintanya memelas.

Siwon mendengus. "Kalian selamat kali ini. Pergi bocah!" perintahnya dingin. Kedua namja yang sudah babak belur itu segera berlari pergi tanpa banyak tanya.

Setelah dua namja mesum itu sudah hilang dari pandangan, Siwon berbalik dan menatap Yesung tajam. Yesung balas menatap Siwon dengan senyum innocent. "Wonnie hyuung~!" Yesung melingkarkan tangannya dileher Siwon. Memeluknya manja. Yesung memang sangat mencintai Siwon. Dan dia tahu Siwon juga sangat mencintainya.

Siwon yang tadinya bermaksud memarahi Yesung akhirnya luluh juga. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap punggung Yesung. "Baby, kau harus melawan kalau ada orang yang bermaksud buruk padamu… aku tidak bisa menjagamu secara terang-terangan, kau tahu…"

Yesung melepas pelukannya dengan wajah polosnya. Siwon menahan hasrat ingin menerkam Yesung. Hei, hei. Ini disekolah. Dan ceritanya disini Siwon adalah seorang guru. Kau dengar? GURU!

Jadi Siwon terpaksa menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Yesung. bisa gawat kalau ada yang menangkap basah mereka sedang bermesraan. Untung saja saat ini mereka berada dilorong belakang sekolah yang jarang dijamah manusia.

"Wonnie hyung… Sungie tidak mengerti. Mereka teman-teman sekelasku. Mereka tak mungkin bermaksud jahat padaku!" kilah Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

DIA PABBOO! Jerit Siwon dalam hati. Tapi karena Yesung manis, jadi Siwon memaafkannya. "Hhh… lupakan saja. Tapi ingat! Jangan mau kalau diajak ketempat sepi! Oleh siapapun juga! Paham?"

Yesung mengangguk patuh. "Baik, Wonnie hyung!"

Siwon tersenyum. "Dan ingat! Selama disekolah, kau harus memanggil hyung songsaengnim!" dikecupnya pipi Yesung sekilas. "Sekarang kembalilah kekelasmu. Hyung akan menjagamu dari jauh!"

Yesung mengangguk paham, lalu berlari kecil menuju kelasnya. Siwon tersenyum geli. Yesung memang tampak seperti anak kecil yang baru berumur lima tahun.

'Sangat manis~…' batin Siwon. Kakinya pun melangkah untuk mengikuti Yesung dari belakang.

:::

Suasana rumah nampak sepi tak berpenghuni, sang pemilik semakin gelisah meneliti apakah ada orang dirumahnya. Padahal ini sudah hampir jam 4 sore, kelas sudah usai sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Seharusnya seseorang tersebut telah berada dirumah.

"Aish! Sekarang apalagi, Ya Tuhaan!" Kedua tangannya meremas helaian rambut hitamnya frustasi. Lelaki tersebut membalikkan badannya lalu berlari keluar rumah.

Jalanan sepi. Memang, rumah mereka terletak jauh dari keramaian. Sengaja Siwon –lelaki yang kini berlari tak tentu arah itu memilih tinggal dirumah itu berduaan bersama sang 'murid'.

Yesung –namja yang ia cari– menyuruhnya untuk pulang duluan karena Yesung masih harus mengerjakan tugas dirumah temannya. Siwon takut kejadian pagi tadi dimana Yesung dirape terulang. Siwon khawatir, sangat. Seharusnya tadi ia melarang Yesung pergi, atau setidaknya ia membuntuti dimana rumah teman Yesung itu, agar ia bisa menjemputnya.

Berkali-kali ponselnya ia remas menjadi sasaran kemarahan, sudah puluhan kali ia mencoba menghubungi Yesung, hasilnya sudah bisa kalian ketahui. Teleponnya tidak aktif.

"Ya Tuhan!" Seru Siwon semakin kesal. Akhirnya ia berbalik menuju rumahnya untuk mengambil mobil. Sesudah memanaskan mobilnya terlebih dahulu Siwon langsung tancap gas menuju sekolah. Siapa tahu ada yang melihat kemana perginya sang 'kekasih'.

.

.

"Ugh!? Ini dimana? Bukannya ini gudang?" Tangan mungil yang kini meremas ujung seragamnya itu mulai basah karena keringat dingin. Suasana digudang yang mereka masuki terlihat remang-remang, tidak ada lampu disana, hanya cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah dinding.

"Memang gudang," Balas salah seorang namja berwajah sombong kelewatan santai.

"Kita mengerjakan tugas disini?" tanya Yesung –nama namja manis itu– heran. "Katamu kita akan mengerjakan tugas dirumahmu, Kyu…"

"Berisik! Jangan banyak bicara!" Ujar Kyuhyun setengah membentak, Yesung menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai gudang yang kotor.

"Ah ya, aku harus menghubungi Wonnie-"

"SIAPA?"

Kalimat Yesung lantas terpotong karena teriakan kaget dari Kyuhyun dan sahabatnya, Kibum.

Yesung terdiam, ia hampir mengatakannya. Bodoh! Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum jika ia mau menghubungi Siwon.

Siwon adalah guru Fisika mereka. Terlebih Kyuhyun dan Kibum dipukuli Siwon habis-habisan saat disekolah tadi! Siapa yang tidak curiga. Memang disekolah mereka tidak terlihat ada hubungan, tetapi Siwon terlalu posesive pada Yesung, sering juga mereka melihat sang Guru mencuri pandang pada Yesung baik saat jam pelajaran maupun makan siang.

"Siapa kau bilang? Apa Siwon seonsaeng?" Kyuhyun berusaha membuat Yesung berbicara, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam tak bersuara. "Wonnie...? Wonnie siapa Yesung-ah?" Tanya Kibum sambil bersidekap dengan wajah sinis.

Yesung semakin terpojok. Walau kepalanya menggeleng tapi kedua temannya tidak berhenti memaksanya mengatakan siapa orang itu.

"Ani... Dia bukan Siwon songsaengnim! A-aku punya Noona, namanya Kim Won ah!" elak Yesung sambil tersenyum polos, matanya mengerjab-erjab lucu didepan kedua lelaki yang lebih tinggi 'sedikit' darinya itu. Berusaha meyakinkan mereka berdua.

Kibum terlihat tidak yakin. Setahunya Yesung adalah anak tunggal dikeluarga Kim. "Jinjja?"

"Tapi sekarang Wonnie noona sudah berada didunia lain..." Yesung menundukkan lagi kepalanya, wajahnya yang manis terlihat murung. "Ma-maksudmu?" Kyuhyun berucap terbata. Yesung mengangguk membenarkan pemikiran Kyuhyun, kepalanya terangkat begitu juga dengan tangan Yesung yang menunjuk kepintu masuk gudang.

"Dan Wonnie noona sedang memperhatikan kita disana," Yesung tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun membelalak. "M-mwo?"

"Annyeong noona... Lama tidak bertemu," Yesung berjalan menghampiri pintu tempat dimana 'Noona'nya berdiri. Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling bertukar pandang ngeri.

Jadi Yesung melihat hantu dan berbicara dengan hantu pula. "Kibum-ah, apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku fikirkan?" Kibum mengangguk, mereka berdua mengambil kuda-kuda.

"Lupakan saja, Kim Yesung!" Pekik Kyuhyun ketakutan sambil lari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan gudang sekolah –tempat dimana tadinya ia ingin 'memakan' Yesung bersama Kibum.

"Kyu! Kibum ah! Kemana? Wonnie noona ingin berkenalan," Teriak Yesung, tapi kedua temannya tidak menanggapi sedikitpun, malah semakin mempercepat laju lari masing-masing.

"Syukurlah Wonnie hyung sering mengajakku menonton film horror!" Gumam Yesung ceria. "Eh! Tapi mereka mau apa mengajak aku ketempat ini?" Yesung mengelus tengkuknya merasakan hawa disana berubah menjadi dingin. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan meninggalkan gudang tersebut.

_Beep... Beep... _

Ponsel Yesung bergetar-getar tepat setelah ia menghidupkannya. Nama sang Guru sekaligus kekasih tertera dilayar ponsel hitamnya.

"_Ne Hyung?"_ Yesung menjawab sambil kakinya melangkah keluar dari lorong menuju gerbang sekolah.

"_Haish! Kau kemana baby? Tak tahukah kau? Aku sangat khawatir, dan kenapa ponselmu mati?" _Yesung terkekeh mendengar nada cemas disuara 'kekasihnya'.

"_Hyung! Sungie masih disekolah! Jemput Sungieee~!" _Rajuk Yesung manja.

"_Baiklah... Tunggu disana ne baby, saranghae!" _Yesung mematikan ponselnya tepat disaat ia menghentikan langkahnya didekat gerbang besar tempat dimana ia sekolah, dan juga dimana Siwon menjadi guru.

"Wonnie hyung dimana? Kenapa lama sekali?" rintih Yesung sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa lapar, belum lagi ia sangat rindu dengan pelukan dan ciuman Siwon.

"Ah! itu Wonnie hyung!" Seru Yesung girang. Senyuman merekah dibibir merahnya, kedua tangannya melambai-lambai penuh semangat, rasa lapar diperutnya hilang begitu saja melihat Siwon keluar dari mobil.

"Ya Ampun baby, kau membuatku takut saja!" Siwon membawa Yesung kepelukannya, wajah Yesung menempel didada hangat Siwon karena tingginya memang sedada Siwon. "Jja masuk, nanti ada yang melihat." Suruh Siwon cemas. Walau suasana sedang sepi, tapi tetap saja Siwon harus mengantisipasi berbagai kemungkinan.

Yesung masuk duluan setelah Siwon membukakan pintu untuknya. Siwon melangkah memutar dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah memastikan keadaan Yesung dan memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat dipipi chubbynya, Siwonpun mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan sekolah.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Siwon memulai percakapan. "Eum! Tidak ada, kami hannya memasuki gudang, hyung!" jawab Yesung dengan nada ceria.

"Pasti Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum pelakunya?" Tuduh Siwon geram. Yesung mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Siwon.

"Yak!" Siwon menghela napas panjang. "Mereka tidak menyentuhmu seperti disekolah waktu itukan?" Yesung kembali mengangguk polos.

"Yesungie baby, kumohon jangan matikan ponselmu," Siwon memelas sembari matanya sesekali melirik Yesung yang duduk tenang disebelahnya.

"Wonnie hyung... Sungie melanggar peraturan sekolah! seharusnya aku tidak boleh membawa ponsel," Yesung balas menatap Siwon.

"Wonnie hyung…"

"Hum?"

"Perut Sungie sakiiit…" rengek Yesung sambil mengelus perut ratanya. Siwon membelalak. "MWO?! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA, BABY?!"

Yesung mulai terisak. "Sungie lapaar!"

"B-baik! Hyung cari tempat makan ne!" Siwon buru-buru mengemudikan mobilnya kerestoran terdekat.

:::

Malam harinya kedua namja tersebut saling memeluk berbagi selimut. Tubuh kecil sang uke tenggelam dipelukan tubuh besar Siwon. Kepalanya ia letakkan didada telanjang Siwon.

Ha~ itu memang kebiasaan Siwon, kalau tidur pasti tidak pakai baju. Melainkan hanya menggunakan celana boxer atau terkadang underwear saja. Yesungpun tidak merasa terganggu, ia suka melihat tubuh kekar Siwon, terlihat manly untuknya.

Sedangkan Siwon, matanya masih polos alias tak pernah melihat Yesung topless apalagi naked. Hanya sering melihat paha putih Yesung saat mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Siwon berharap suhu udara segera mencapai titik terpanasnya nanti dan membuat Yesung membuka bajunya karena kepanasan.

Haha… berharap…

"Wonnie hyungie... Kenapa orang-orang disekolah tidak boleh tahu kalau kita dijodohkan?" Yesung beranjak sedikit dari posisinya menjadi menghadap Siwon.

"Itu karena kau murid dan aku guru baby. Lagipula kau masih sangat muda, pasti mereka akan menertawakan kita,"

"Wookie umma tidak! Wookie umma malah mendukung kita segera menikah," Yesung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Siwon mesra.

"Hei! Aku harus menunggu sampai kau berusia 18 Tahun dulukan? Baru kita menikah," Siwon mencolek hidung mancung Yesung gemas. "Kau mau ummamu membunuh hyung, eoh."

"Sungie sudah merasa siap, Wonnie hyung!" bantah Yesung dengan bibir terpout sempurna.

Siwon menggeleng. "Baby... Kau harus belajar yang baik dulu, jadi orang sukses baru kita menikah," Ucap Siwon lembut sambil menempelkan kening mereka.

"Um! Baiklah kalau Wonnie hyung bilang begitu…" mereka saling menggesekkan hidung keduanya, membuat Yesung mengerang lucu seperti anjing minta disayang. "

Jja... Tidur! Kau harus sekolah besok," suruh Siwon setelah mengecup sekilas bibir cherry Yesung.

"Wonnie hyung juga harus mengajarkan? Jadi tidur juga sekarang!" Yesung memeluk erat leher Siwon membuat pipi mereka menempel lucu. Sampai akhirnya suara Yesung tidak terdengar lagi. Siwon yakin namjanya sudah tidur –terbukti dari dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir cherry Yesung. Sepertinya hari ini sangat melelahkan untuk Yesung.

Dan lagi. Siwon berjanji akan mencari-cari kesalahan Kibum dan Kyuhyun untuk menghukum kedua anak itu habis-habisan. Beraninya mereka menyentuh Yesungnya –bahkan berniat memperkosanya.

"Tunggu pembalasan seonsaengnim, bocah-bocah pervert!"

:::

Kedua kelopak mata Siwon terbuka perlahan. Membuatnya dapat melihat wajah manis Yesung, namjanya. Kekasih kecilnya itu memang terlihat sangat damai saat sedang tidur begini. Bibir cherry yang biasanya cerewet itu terkatup rapat. Wajah tidur yang sempurna tanpa cela. Terlihat seperti seorang malaikat cantik dimata Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum lembut. Ia harus segera bangun dan membuatkan mereka berdua sarapan. Memang dalam hubungannya ini, Yesung memerankan peran yeoja. Tapi tetap saja. Siwon tidak akan membiarkan dapurnya yang rapi hancur ditangan sang kekasih. Mengingat kembali tragedi ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yesung bermaksud membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Siwon, tapi ujung-ujungnya Siwon harus menghabiskan malam ultahnya membersihkan dapur yang penuh krim dan putih telur.

Siwon menyingkap selimutnya perlahan, dan turun dari ranjangnya. Dikecupnya dahi Yesung sebentar, lalu melirik jam. Sudah jam 6!

'Shit!'

:

:

"Eungh~…" Yesung perlahan membuka kedua sarang obsidiannya. Menatap sekeliling dengan wajah sendu. "Wonnie…? Wonnie hyungg…?" panggilnya dengan suara serak khas baru bangun tidur. "Hiks hiks, Wonnie hyuuung!"

Krieet

"Hyung disini, baby!" Siwon buru-buru mendekati Yesung. "Shh, kenapa kau menangis, hm?" Siwon mengecup sudut mata Yesung yang mengeluarkan air mata.

Yesung memeluk Siwon erat. "Sungie takut hyung pergi meninggalkan Sungie… Sungie takut hyung sudah bosan mengurusi Sungie…" lirihnya setengah terisak.

Siwon duduk dipinggir ranjang, dan membalas pelukan Yesung dengan tak kalah erat. Sepertinya babynya ini bermimpi buruk. "Pabbo…" bisiknya. "Hyung mencintaimu. Bagaimana bisa hyung bosan denganmu, hm…?"

Yesung melepas pelukannya. Menatap Siwon dengan wajah merah menahan tangis. "Habiss… tadi hyung kemana…?"

"Hyung membuatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua, baby…" Siwon mengecup lembut bibir cherry Yesung. "Selamat pagi, baby."

Yesung tersenyum manis. Ia kembali melingkarkan tangannya dileher Siwon. "Ne~! pagi Wonnie hyung… saranghaeyo…"

Siwon terkekeh. "Aish, kenapa kau begitu manis, heum?" Siwon menarik tubuh Yesung semakin mendekat kepadanya. Diciumnya puncak kepala Yesung berkali-kali. "Nado saranghaeyo, baby…"

Yesung mengangguk imut. "Wonnie hyuuung~…"

"Ne, baby~?"

"Woooonnieee~ hyuuung~!" panggil Yesung manja.

"Mwo, babyy~?" Siwon mengecup telinga Yesung gemas.

"Wonnie hyung! Kenapa ada bau hangus?"

Siwon mengernyit. "Eh? Apa maksud-" tiba-tiba kedua dark chocolatenya membelalak. "TELURKU!"

:::

"Hai, Hyukkie~!" sapa Yesung pada teman sebangkunya, Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bergummy smile ria menyambut Yesung. "Hai juga, Yesungie~! Kau perhatikan tadi rambut Siwon songsaengnim sedikit hangus?"

"Molla~!" Yesung meletakkan tasnya dibangkunya, lalu duduk. Ia menatap Eunhyuk penasaran. Pasalnya Eunhyuk seperti sedang melihat sesuatu dalam tas berbentuk monyet miliknya. "Kau lihat apa, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng dengan wajah dibuat innocent. "Aniya, aku tidak melihat apa-apa!" elaknya sambil menutupi tasnya dari obsidian tajam Yesung.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya –mengakibatkan para namja seme mimisan. "Hyukkieee~! Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku eoh! Aku mau lihat! Mau lihat!" rengeknya seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

Eunhyuk memutar chocolatenya jengah. "Aish, berhentilah merengek seperti anak umur lima tahun, Yesung ah!" tegurnya.

Yesung semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Perlihatkan! Atau aku tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu!" rengeknya lagi.

Eunhyuk cemberut –membuat namjachingu ikannya berupaya menahan diri untuk tidak menerkamnya. "Ish, ini kulakukan untuk melindungi otak polosmu tahu!"

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dengan wajah imut. "Melindungi? Apa maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Ck… kau tidak akan mengerti, Yesungie!"

"Beritahu aku atau aku akan mengadu pada ummaku!"

GLEK

Kim Heechul adalah tipe umma overprotektif terhadap anaknya. Dia bahkan tidak segan-segan menghancurkan hidup orang yang membuat anaknya menangis. Dan Eunhyuk yakin berurusan dengan namja cantik itu sama sekali bukan hal bagus.

"Aish… baiklah! Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau otakmu menjadi tercemar!" dengus Eunhyuk dan mendapat sorakkan bahagia dari Yesung. "Nih, lihatlah,"

Yesung mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, mengintip isi tas Eunhyuk.

"Ehm? Apa ini? Film?" Yesung mengernyit melihat i-pad yang tengah memutarkan sebuah film aneh. "Umm? Kenapa mereka bertelanjang, Hyukkie?" tanya Yesung polos.

Eunhyuk membelalak. "Pelankan suaramu, bod-"

"LEE HYUKJAE."

Glup…

Eunhyuk menoleh keasal suara, hanya untuk menemukan wajah sangar sang Choi songsaengnim. Eunhyuk cengar cengir gugup. "A-ah… songsaengnim…" Eunhyuk buru-buru menarik wajah Yesung yang sudah setengah masuk kedalam tasnya. Ia segera merisleting kembali tasnya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Boleh songsaengnim lihat isi tasmu?" tanya Siwon tajam.

Wajah Eunhyuk memucat. "E-eh…"

"Hyukkie, kenapa difilmmu itu mereka telanjang?"

Dan Lee Hyukjae bersumpah. Perkataan polos dari sang Kim, telah menghancurkan kesempatan bertahan hidup I-pad dan seluruh film yadong didalamnya.

"Apa maksud Kim Yesung, Lee Hyukjae?" Geram Siwon sambil membulatkan matanya mendeathglare Eunhyuk yang bernama asli Lee Hyukjae tersebut. Sedangkan orang yang diglare hanya menyengir polos, tangannya membentuk tanda 'V'.

"Ti-tidak ada seonsaengnim... Ye-Yesung hanya bercanda…" Jawabnya terbata berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tidak gugup. Padahal wajahnya sudah sangat pucat dan terlihat jelas jika ia ketakutan.

"Kim Yesung... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada murid kesayangan. Yesung melirik Eunhyuk sekilas, dengan polos ia menjawab. "Didalam tas Hyukkie ada I-pad, didalam i-padnya aku melihat ada dua namja telanjang saling tindih! Dan mereka mengeluarkan suara aneh, seonsaengnim!" lapornya innocent.

Eunhyuk meremas rambutnya kesal, kenapa ia satu bangku bersama Yesung, terlebih Yesung itu polos bahkan terkesan babo. Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk dan meremas bahunya berusaha menguatkan. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang gawat. Masalahnya di i-pad itu ada videonya sedang nc-an dengan kekasih monyetnya ini.

'Sialan!' Siwon menatap Yesung yang berekspresi biasa-biasa saja, seperti tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Saya lihat Yesung juga membawa ponsel! Apa saya perlu melaporkannya keguru lain, Choi sonsaengnim?" tanya Eunhyuk berupaya mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan Yesung sebagai kambing hitamnya.

"Hyukkie... aku tidak membawa benda itu," Ujar Yesung polos. "Periksa saja tasku," Lanjutnya masih dengan raut wajah yang sama –polos.

"Baiklah... Aku menyelamatkanmu kali ini Hyukjae! Jangan ulangi lagi, arra?" Siwon memainkan penggaris yang entah darimana ia dapat kemuka Eunhyuk dan Eunhyukpun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

:::

Terik matahari terasa membakar siapapun yang berada dibawahnya. AC apalagi kipas angin seakan tidak bisa membuat rasa panas itu menghilang. Bahkan jika kalian berendam di bath tub yang sudah dimasukkan es batupun, mungkin itu hanya bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa panas ditubuh kalian.

"Aish jinjja!" Dan lelaki bertubuh kecil mungil berusia 13 tahun tersebut membanting sebotol air dingin ditangannya. Ia merasa sangat kepanasan walau sudah berada tepat didekat AC.

"Wonnie hyung! Kenapa panas sekali?" Keluhnya manja pada seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar yang hanya memakai boxer pendek disebelahnya.

"Ini karena sudah memasuki musim panas baby." Jawab Siwon kalem sambil membelai surai Yesung yang sedikit lepek karena keringat.

Siwon meneguk segelas jus jeruk sambil memfokuskan tatapannya ke televisi, dimana disana menghadirkan acara kartun kesukaan Yesung, Doraemon. Karena terlalu seringnya Yesung menonton acara itu, Siwon jadi ikut-ikutan menyukainya.

"Aku lepas baju sana ne hyuung~!" Yesung menarik paksa kaos bergambar doraemon dari tubuh kecilnya hingga suara _srek _terdengar diruangan ber-AC itu. Siwon terpaku, diam menatap tubuh kecil putih bersih disampingnya. Yesungnya terlihat sangat menggoda, tubuh mungil penuh keringat, dada bernipple cokelat kemerahan, dan jangan lupakan leher jenjang Yesung yang terlihat menggiurkan saat menengadah mencari angin seperti sekarang.

"Mungkin celana juga," Kemudian dengan segenap kepolosannya, Yesung melorotkan celana berwarna birunya. Kini Yesung hanya mengenakan celana pendek yang panjangnya diatas pahanya. "Setidaknya tidak sepanas tadi," Yesung kembali mendudukan diri disebelah Siwon dengan kepala menyandar didada kokoh sang kekasih yang berusia jauh diatasnya tersebut.

"Wonnie hyung! Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan dua namja tanpa pakaian didalam sebuah ruangan?" Yesung bertanya polos sembari mengingat-ingat film yang ia tonton di I-pad Eunhyuk tadi. Jujur film itu membuatnya penasaran, dan rasa ingin tahunya harus segera terpuaskan sekarang juga.

"Eh…! Itu, mereka hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau mereka saling mencintai dan- ups!" Cepat-cepat Siwon membekap mulutnya sendiri karena tidak sengaja mengatakan itu pada kekasih polosnya. Kepalanya menunduk untuk melihat Yesung.

"Huh!? Jinjja?! Kenapa kita tidak pernah melakukan itu?" Yesung balas menatap Siwon penuh tanda tanya. "Itu… Itu... Yah! Belum waktunya kita melakukannya, baby!" Siwon mengelus surai Yesung berusaha mengalihkan perhatian si manis. Tapi sepertinya Yesung belum puas dengan jawaban Siwon.

"Ayo kita lakukan Wonnie hyuuung~! Hanya tanpa pakaian diruangan saja kan? Ayolah!" Yesung merengek manja. "Apa Wonnie hyung tidak mencintai Sungie? Jadi Wonnie hyung tidak mau melakukannya dengan Sungie?"

"A-ani… Bukan begitu baby… Ini lain! Aish, sudahlah lupakan saja!" kilah Siwon frustasi.

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya imut, ia duduk dipangkuan Siwon sambil mengalungkan tangannya keleher Siwon. "Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa Wonnie hyung tidak mau!" Mata Yesung mulai berkaca-kaca hampir menangis. ia hanya takut Siwon tidak mencintainya, jadi tidak mau melakukan itu dengannya.

"Begini sayang~… usiamu masih terlalu muda untuk itu, baby." Siwon melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang kecil Yesung. Berusaha membujuk kekasih manisnya itu.

"Wonnie hyung tidak sayang Sungie ternyata. Kenapa hyung mau tinggal dan berpacaran dengan Sungie?" Bibir Yesung semakin maju bahkan hampir menyentuh hidung Siwon saking dekatnya jarak mereka. "Hyung hanya mempermainkan Sungie, eoh!"

"Bukan begitu! Hyung mencintaimu baby… Sangat! Tapi belum waktunya Sungie melakukan itu dengan hyung," Siwon membelai dada polos Yesung. Tergoda rupanya.

"Lakukan saja hyung! Didalam film itu 'kan, mereka hanya telanjang… berduaan… dan- Tunggu! Namja satunya menindih namja yang lain, kenapa begitu hyung?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah penasaran yang demi tuhan begitu menggoda iman.

Siwon menepuk jidatnya. 'Lee Hyukjae… Kau telah menodai pikiran babyku, eoh!' Batinnya marah.

Yesung menatap Siwon dengan wajah memelasnya. Jangan lupakan jari telunjuk mungilnya yang menempel didepan bibir cherrynya. Pose memelas –menurut Yesung, dan pose menggoda –menurut Siwon.

"Baiklah jika Sungie memaksa." Siwon lepas kontrol.

Siwon melancarkan aksinya, dicubitnya nipple kiri Yesung sebagai pembukaan. "Ahh! Hyung..." Desahan keluar bebas dari sepasang bibir Yesung yang sedikit terbuka.

Nipple-nipple kecil Yesung kini berada didalam mulut Siwon. Namja tampan tersebut memainkan lidahnya menijilati tonjolan milik sang kekasih, tidak mempedulikan perintah Yesung menyuruhnya berhenti. Yesung sudah terlanjur membuat ON kejantanannya. Dan namja manis itu harus bertanggung jawab~!

"Hyung! Gelih~…" Yesung meremas rambut Siwon, menjadikannya pelampiasan. Siwon menyeringai, diraupnya bibir merah tersebut, melumatnya penuh nafsu, menjilatinya dengan beringas lalu mengigitnya kasar membuat bibir Yesung terbuka kesakitan.

Dengan mudah Siwon memasukan lidahnya dan menyapa gua hangat tersebut. Dimainkannya lidah Yesung, membelitnya lalu menariknya keluar dengan seduktif. Decakan saliva menjadi musik latar permainan panas mereka. AC semakin tidak terasa berakibat peluh mengalir keluar dari pori-pori tubuh mereka.

Siwon menghempaskan tubuh mungil Yesung keatas sofa, bibirnya bergerak menuju leher Yesung, menyesap sekuat yang ia bisa, meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan berwarna kemerahan disana. Sangat kontras dengan warna tubuh Yesung yang putih pucat.

"Ahh... Hyung... nghhh..." Yesung mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, walau begitu desahan terus keluar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Siwon semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh namja manisnya ini. Ditariknya celana Yesung hingga junior sang namja manis berada tepat diwajahnya, terlihat sangat imut saat berdiri seperti ini.

Siwon menjilati cairan precum yang keluar deras diujung junior Yesung, mengecupinya dari ujung sampai pangkal. Memainkan twinsball milik Yesung, dan sesekali melahapnya.

Yesung menggeliat resah saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dijuniornya yang semakin membengkak.

"Hyungh... S-Sung… ieehhh… aaaahhh...!" Yesung melenguh panjang saat mengalami orgasme pertama didalam hidupnya. Dengan lahap Siwon menjilati cairan Yesung sampai bersih tak tersisa. "Ahhh… Hyung... Sungieh lelah..." lirih Yesung dengan suara serak yang terdengar erotis ditelinga Siwon.

Siwon mengindahkan kalimat Yesung. Kedua kaki Yesung ia letakkan dipundaknya, terlihatlah hole merah muda milik Yesung yang berkedut seakan meminta junior besar Siwon untuk memasukinya. Siwon menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Hyunghh! Sungie malu..." Yesung berusaha menutupi holenya, tapi terlebih tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditahan Siwon.

"Inilah yang mereka lakukan sebagai wujud saling mencintai baby," Siwon memasukan sedikit jarinya kedalam hole Yesung, berusaha melonggarkannya agar junior besarnya bisa masuk nanti.

"Hyung… sakit..." rintih Yesung. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Siwon memasukan seluruh jari besarnya kedalam hole sempit Yesung. Tidak terdengar teriakan atau apapun, Yesung hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan kedua tangannya menahan teriakan yang akan keluar.

"Mungkin sedikit sakit. Tapi hanya awalnya," Siwon menggerakkan maju mundur jarinya didalam sana, mengoyak rektum Yesung. "Ahhh...? Aahh... eungh!" Desahan nikmat mulai terdengar. Siwon mengocok junior kecil Yesung sementara jarinya didalam sana semakin bergerak brutal.

"Ohhh… Ya Tuhan... hyungieh… ah…" Yesung memejamkan matanya... Ia tidak memikirkan apapun lagi selain kenikmatan yang Siwon berikan. Kenikmatan yang terasa menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. "Ahhh… lebih cepat… Hyunggh~..." Siwon mempercepat tusukannya saat Yesung mendesah nyaring. Itu dia, Siwon menemukan titik terdalam dari si manis.

"Aaaahhhh... Disana... hyuunghh…! Oughhh..." Yesung menggila. Tubuhnya melengkung, dadanya membusung menggoda. Siwon kembali menjilati bibirnya penuh nafsu. "Ahhh... itu dia... eeuunghh... Sungie mauh..."

CPROTT

Yesung mendesah seiring cairannya meluber bebas memenuhi telapak tangan Siwon. "Ternyata kau nakal juga, baby~!" Goda Siwon.

"Ugh! Hyung... Sungie... Lelah… keluarkan jarimu!" Yesung berkata masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

Siwon menggeleng, menolak perintah Yesung. "Kita lanjut dikamar mandi ne, disini panas!" Siwon menggendong tubuh Yesung ala bridal style. Jangan lupakan jika jari Siwon masih tertanam sempurna dihole ketat Yesung.

**TBC**

/Dilempar tomat/

U/N: KYAA! UCCHAN GAK TAU! UCCHAN GAK TAU! Ini adegan NCnya dibikin Yefi chan! Cuma Ucchan edit n nambahin dikit! Bagian nc ucchan chapt depan/plak/ mianne kalo ada yang gaje!XD susah tauk, bikin fic kolab dalam kondisi seperti ini. Cuma internetlah yg bisa kami andalkan!*seka ingus* Ucchan gabunginnya juga agak bingung! Eekekek, tapi moga-moga bisa diterima deh!TwT oh ya! Ini juga sekalian fic request…/digampar Yefi chan/ ini **yewon choi11**! Fic YeWon yang sweet~!XD moga-moga suka ne!;D/plak/ yak, udah dulu cuap-cuap Ucchan! Sekarang giliran Yefi chan! Makasih yang udah mau baca ne!XD

Y/N: Hahahha *?* ... gabungin 2 kepala beda pendapat dan jalan fikir *mati ditempat* itu sulit lho.. apalagi jarak antara kami selebar jidat yemma *plak* dan hanya kirim-kiriman lewat email dan bbm.. jjah! Itu aja.. semoga suka.. dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada ucchan karena dia berjasa *?* atas fic ini... dia yang edit, gabungin dan nambahin.. Gomawo Ucchan ^_^~ ... Dah itu aja XD

Care to review~?d^w^b


	2. Chapter 2

Cloudy Shine Clouds:::Aimikka Cloudy

Collaboration Fic:

My Innocent Baby

* * *

RATED: M~! *nari hula dengan Yefi chan*/plak

* * *

PAIR: YeWon/WonSung/WonYe/SungWon-/dibekep Yefi chan

* * *

Genre: (Diharapkan) Romance, (diusahakan) Humor

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self.

* * *

Warn!: Pedophile, Innocent!Ye, (Maybe?)Pervert!Won, Fic KOLABORASI, BL(BOYS LOVE), plot yang (diusahakan) nyambung, Typo, NC!

* * *

DLDR!

:::

^_^v

* * *

"A-ah! Wonnie hyungh…!" desah Yesung tertahan saat jemari panjang Siwon bergerak liar didalam hole ketatnya. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada leher Siwon. Sementara Siwon melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi, dan sesekali mengecupi wajah manis Yesung yang sudah merona malu.

"Saranghaeyo, baby Sungie…" bisik Siwon lembut.

Yesung menatap sayu Siwon dengan napas terengah. "A-ahh… hyunghh… tubuh Sungie terasa aneh…" ucapnya dengan nada yang –tanpa ia sadari– terdengar menggoda.

PTAS

Oke. Itu bunyi tali kesabaran Siwon yang terputus. Siwon mendobrak masuk kedalam kamar mandinya, lalu membaringkan tubuh Yesung dibath tub kamar mandi. Ia lalu menyalakan keran air bath tub.

"Sungie mau mandi?" tanya Siwon lembut.

Yesung mengangguk dengan wajah innocent. "Heum, tapi keluarkan dulu jari Wonnie hyung dari… er…" wajah Yesung sontak memerah.

Siwon tertawa gemas. "Kau terlalu manis, baby!" Siwon mengeluarkan jarinya, lalu memilih duduk didalam bath tub bersama Yesung. "Sungie…" Siwon mencium pelan cuping telinga Yesung setelah memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

"Ne, Wonnie hyung?" sahut Yesung sembari memainkan busa yang muncul akibat sabun yang digunakannya.

"Bolehkah hyung menyentuhmu…?"

"Hem? Ini hyung sudah menyentuh Sungie!" balas Yesung dengan senyum innocent.

"Bukan dalam artian itu, Sungie…" bisik Siwon ditelinga Yesung, dan membuahkan geliatan kecil dari Yesung. "Hyung ingin menyentuhmu… memilikimu seutuhnya…"

Yesung mengernyit. "Bukannya Sungie sudah jadi milik hyungie?" tanyanya polos.

Siwon memeluknya gemas. "Maksud hyuung…" Siwon menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. "… Bolehkah hyung… memasukimu…?"

Yesung berbalik menatap Siwon tak mengerti. "Memasuki Sungie?"

Siwon mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa?"

Siwon menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan innocent dari Yesung. bisakah dia mengambil kepolosan Yesung sekarang…? Bisakah? Hei, dia sudah sangat lama bersabar. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat…? Persetan dengan kemurkaan Heechul ahjussi.

"Karena hyung mencintai Sungie baby…" Siwon tersenyum lembut. Menatap kedua obsidian didepannya dengan penuh cinta.

Bibir cherry itu perlahan-lahan mulai membentuk senyuman. "Ne~! Masuki saja Sungie, hyung~! Sungie juga mencintai Wonnie hyung~!" ujarnya ceria sambil memeluk Siwon erat.

'YA TUHAAAN… TERIMA KASIH KARENA ENGKAU SUDAH MEMBERIKANKU UKE SEMANIS DAN SEBABBO INIIII!'

"Awalnya akan terasa sakit, Sungie… tapi hyung janji rasanya akan segera nikmat!" Siwon mengangkat pinggang Yesung sedikit, menggesek-gesekkan junior ukuran jumbonya yang sudah tegak berdiri didepan hole Yesung.

"A-aah! Hyungieh…" lirih Yesung saat merasakan sensasi aneh diholenya.

"Baby…" Siwon meremas butt kenyal Yesung gemas, membuat Yesung sedikit menggelinjang. "Hyung akan masuk ne… katakan kalau sakit…!"

Yesung mengangguk kecil, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah diceruk leher Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengecup bahu Yesung sekilas. Iapun memposisikan hole Yesung diatas junior besarnya. Dalam sekali hentak, ia menurunkan tubuh Yesung dengan keras.

"AAAPPPOOOOOO!" pekik Yesung dengan air mata berlinang. "H-hiks! Hyungg! K-keluarkaan! Hiks hiks! Appooo!" rengek Yesung sambil memukul-mukul dada Siwon.

Siwon memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kehangatan dan keketatan hole Yesung. "Sshh… baby… uljimma…" bisiknya dengan suara parau. "Kau mencintai hyung, bukan?" tanyanya sambil memeluk Yesung lembut.

Yesung mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Kau percaya pada hyung?"

"Ne… tentu Sungie percaya pada Wonnie hyung…!" lirih Yesung. "Tapiii pantat Sungie sakiit…!" adunya setengah terisak.

"Baby…! Ingat apa yang hyung katakan tadi?" Siwon menangkup wajah manis Yesung, lalu menciumi sudut matanya yang basah karena air mata. "Awalnya memang akan terasa sakit. Tapi nanti akan enak juga kok."

"…" hanya isakkan kecil Yesung yang terdengar.

"Jadi… apa hyung harus berhenti?" tanya Siwon tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Hyung mengerti kalau kau belum siap, baby…" dikecupnya bibir Yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung menggeleng kecil. "A-ani… lanjutkan hyung… Sungie percaya hyung…!" Yesung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Siwon, dan mempertemukan dahi keduanya. "A-apa yang harus Sungie lakukan, hyung…?"

Siwon tersenyum lembut. "Kau cukup mendesah untukku, baby…" ia mengecup hidung bangir Yesung lembut. "Sekarang, apa hyung sudah bisa bergerak?"

Yesung menatapnya bingung. Bergerak? Apanya yang bergerak? Tapi Yesung memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

Siwon tersenyum hangat. Ia meraih pinggang Yesung, dan mengangkatnya hingga junior Siwon lepas dari hole Yesung. "Saranghaeyo, baby."

Dan Siwon langsung menekan tubuh Yesung kebawah, membuat juniornya tertanam dalam dalam hole Yesung. Cukup dalam untuk kembali menembus rektum namja manis itu, dan mengenai prostatnya.

"A-aahhh~…" tubuh Yesung melengkung saat merasakan kenikmatan yang perlahan mulai menggantikan rasa sakitnya tadi. "A-ahh~… hyuunghh~…" Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya saat merasa junior Siwon kembali mengenai prostatnya. "Ahh~! Hyuungh~! Disituuh~… ahh~!"

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat Yesung mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Ia melepas pegangannya pada pinggang Yesung, membiarkan namja manis itu bekerja sendiri. Tangannya kini beralih mengocok pelan junior mungil Yesung.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mempercepat gerakkannya. Ia menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuat ujung junior Siwon menumbuk prostatnya berulangkali dengan keras.

Siwon memandangi wajah erotis Yesung tanpa menghentikkan kocokannya yang semakin cepat pada junior Yesung. desahan Yesung terdengar sangat seksi ditelinganya.

"A-aahh… Sungieh… lelah… hyuungh~…"

Siwon sontak membalik tubuh mungil Yesung, membuat namja manis itu menungging didepannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Siwon langsung menghujam hole Yesung dengan sodokkan-sodokkan brutal.

"AAAHHH! HYUUNGH! A-AHH!" Yesung meremas tepi bath tub saat merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat. "A-ahh~! Hyuunghh!" tubuhnya mulai melemas. "A-akhh! S-Sungiehh…! Mauh… keluarh…!" desahnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tengah terbendung diujung juniornya yang sudah berkedut-kedut tanda akan segera keluar.

"Bersama, baby…!" bisik Siwon sambil mempercepat tusukkannya.

"A-ah! HYUUNGHH!"

CPROOT

"Hhh…!" tubuh Yesung ambruk, tapi segera ditahan Siwon. "Hyuunghhh…" panggil Yesung manja sambil memeluk Siwon erat.

"Ne, baby…?" sahut Siwon lembut sambil mengusap punggung Yesung pelan.

"Unghh… apa kita sudah saling memiliki seutuhnya, hyung?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah innocent.

"Tentu saja~!" Siwon tertawa kecil. "Gomawo baby~…"

Chu~

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Umma! Cuami Cungie pingcan! Eottokhae?" Ulang Yesung kecil merasa orang tuanya tidak bereaksi. Sungmin terkekeh melihat kepanikan Yesung. Namja kecil berusia 4 tahun tersebut mengguncang tubuh besar Siwon panik.

"Ciwonnie hyuung... Ileonna. Cungie tidak mau jadi janda muda!" Heechul ber-sweatdrop ria diambang pintu. Sepertinya membiarkan Yesung bermain dengan Hyukjae anak tetangga sebelah sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus.

"Sungie baby... Siwon hanya pingsan sebentar, nanti juga bangun!" Ucap Ryeowook gemas. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca lucu. "Cincca? Baguclah... Bica tinggalkan Cungie beldua dengan Wonnie hyung?"

"ANDWAE!" Teriak Heechul seketika mengalihkan perhatian MinWook Couple dan anak mereka sendiri.

"Umma…? Hik hik... Kenapa tidak boleh…?" Airmata mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut mata sabit Yesung.

Heechul berdecak, akhirnya airmata sang anak yang sangat ia benci mengalir deras karena dirinya sendiri. Dengan terpaksa Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya. Hanya untuk hari ini saja. Pasti besok Yesung sudah lupa soal Siwon.

PASTI!

Entahlah, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak menyukai Siwon, hanya saja ia benci saat melihat raut wajah Siwon saat bertemu anaknya. Dan sekarang apa? Ryeowook mengatakan Yesung dijodohkan dengan Siwon? Apapun akan ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan anak satu-satunya, dan dia akan menjaga babynya itu sampai titik darah penghabisan! Dalam kata lain, jika namja Choi itu berani membuat babynya menangis sedikit saja, Heechul akan dengan senang hati membelikannya bunga pemakaman.

"Hah! Baiklah," Ucap Heechul akhirnya. Yesung loncat kegirangan diatas bed Siwon. Kedua couple tersebut pergi meninggalkan Yesung berduaan disana bersama Siwon.

"Cungie cayang Wonnie hyung…" bisiknya lalu kembali mengecup sekilas bibir joker Siwon.

:

:

Siwon menatap tumpukan kertas diatas mejanya. Ujian telah dekat, dan tentu membuat Siwon frustasi. Apalagi tiap menit Yesung akan datang mengganggunya. Ia sudah membentak Yesung menyuruhnya pergi sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Sejak saat itu Yesung tidak pernah lagi mengganggunya.

Entah kenapa Siwon merasa sedikit bersalah juga. Bagaimanapun Yesung masih kecil, tentu Siwon harus menghadapinya dengan sabar.

"Haish… jinjja…" Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi belajarnya. Berusaha merilekskan otaknya. Rasanya benar-benar muak. Mungkin sebentar lagi Siwon akan mempertimbangkan untuk bunuh diri.

Krieet

"W-Wonnie hyung…?"

Siwon melirik kearah pintu, dan mendapati Yesung yang tengah menatapnya takut-takut diambang pintu. Ia diam, tetap memperhatikan Yesung yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"U-umm… Cungie minta maap kalena cudah membuat Wonnie hyung malah… ini, Cungie punya cake simpanan…" Yesung menunjukkan cake strawberry yang ia sembunyikan tadi dibelakang punggung mungilnya. "K-kata umma, kemalahan kita akan leda kalau makan cake… b-buat Wonnie hyung caja…" ia meletakkan piring kecil berisi cake itu diatas meja belajar Siwon dengan susah payah –mengingat tinggi tubuhnya. Ia lalu menunduk menghadap Siwon. "Maapkan Cungie, Wonnie hyung… tolong jangan benci Cungie…"

Setelah berkata begitu dengan sedikit terisak, Yesung kecilpun berlari keluar kamar. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu kamar –tak mau Siwon semakin marah padanya.

Siwon menatap sepiring cake itu dengan raut wajah aneh. Ia meraih sendok dan mencicipi cake itu dengan senyuman yang tanpa sadar tampak diwajah tampannya.

:

:

Hari berganti keminggu, dan minggupun berganti kebulan. Tidak terasa sudah sekitar 4 bulan Yesung tinggal dirumah keluarga Choi –atas permintaannya. Sikapnya yang lucu dan wajahnya yang manis mampu meluluhkan hati siapa saja, bahkan Siwonpun 'sudah' jatuh cinta dengan bocah yang seharusnya ia anggap adiknya itu. Tapi hey! Mereka dijodohkan, tidak ada salahnya Siwon menyukai Yesung 'kan?

Siwon bahkan memutuskan semua yeojachingunya, dan berjanji hanya akan mencintai Yesungnya saja. Tentu Yesung bahagia mendengar perkataan Siwon.

Heechul? Harapannya kandas. Yesung meminta tinggal dirumah keluarga Choi, membuat namja Choi itu jatuh cinta padanya, dan Heechul harus terus menyaksikan kemesraan mereka setiap ia datang kerumah keluarga Choi. Heechul ingin membunuh Siwon, tapi mengingat babynya akan sangat sedih, Heechul mengurungkan niatnya.

"Siwon ingat! Jangan macam-macam padanya sampai Yesung berumur 18 tahun!" Peringat Heechul. Ia takut Siwon akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak sebelum sang anak berusia cukup untuk hal 'itu'. Yesung memang terlalu manis dan imut untuk ditolak.

"Ne ahjussi! Aku berjanji," Siwon memeluk semakin erat tubuh mungil Yesung yang duduk dipangkuannya, kedua tangan kecil Yesung mengalung mesra dileher Siwon. "Sungie imut sekali…!" bisik Siwon lembut sambil mengecup bibir cherry Yesung. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan predator dari sang calon ibu mertua, Heechul.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

"Wonnie hyuuungg~!" panggil Yesung dari atas tempat tidur.

"Ne, babyyy~!" Siwon melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Dihampirinya Yesung dengan senyum jokernya.

"Sungie mau keruang tengaah~!" ujar Yesung.

Sebelah alis Siwon terangkat. "Nee?"

"Gendong~!" pinta Yesung manja. Bagian bawahnya memang terasa sakit saat ini. Jadi untuk berjalan saja rasanya sulit sekali.

Siwon terkekeh. Kekasih namjanya ini benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan~! "With pleasure, my baby~!" Siwon menggendong Yesung bridal style, lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Siwon tak henti-hentinya mengecup sekujur wajah cantik Yesung, dan mendapat tawa manis dari namjanya itu.

Setelah sampai, Siwon mendudukkan Yesung diatas sofa dengan hati-hati, lalu meraih remot tv yang ada dimejanya. Ia memutar film kartun kesukaan sang kekasih, dan segera menarik Yesung untuk bersandar padanya.

"Wonnie hyung…"

Siwon menoleh sambil tersenyum hangat. "Ne, baby?"

"Umm… ituu~…" Yesung menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ada apa, baby?" Siwon mengusap pipi chubby Yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Siwon dengan wajah malu-malu. "S-Sungiee… suka melakukan hal tadi dengan Wonnie hyung!" cicitnya malu. "B-bisakah kita melakukannya lagi…?"

Siwon blank sejenak. Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum bahagia merekah diwajah tampannya. "Tentu saja baby! Hyung sangat setuju~!"

Yesung tersenyum manis, lalu mengecup bibir Siwon kilat. "Saranghaeyo, Wonnie hyuuung~!"

Oke. Yesung mengatakan itu hanya dengan nada biasa. Senyum biasa. Dan sikap biasa.

Tapi bagi Siwon, Yesung seperti sedang beraegyo didepannya. DAN ITU TELAH MEMBANGUNKAN MACAN YANG TERTIDUR DALAM DIRINYA! –Atau itu hanya alasannya agar bisa memasuki Yesungnya lagi.

"BABY!" Siwon menerkam Yesung, dan langsung membungkam bibir cherrynya tanpa membiarkan Yesung merespon.

"E-eungh~…! W-Wonnieh… hyungiehh…!" desah Yesung disela ciumannya. Tangan nakal Siwon mulai merambat memasuki piyama kura-kura ninja merahnya, dan menyentuh nipple kecokelatan Yesung "Hyuunghh…!"

Krieet

"Ba-"

Brugh

Yesung dan Siwon sontak menoleh keasal suara. Wajah Siwon memucat. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang tampak bahagia dengan kedatangan dua tamu yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi keduanya.

"Ummaa~! Appaa~!" sambut Yesung sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ceria. "Tadi Sungie baruuu~ saja dimasuki Wonnie hyung~! Kata Wonnie hyung kami sudah saling memiliki sekaraaang~!" terangnya dengan senyum innocent yang terlihat sangat manis.

"…"

"H-Heechul ahjussi… Hangeng ahjussi… s-saya bisa jelaskan…!"

BUAGH

Dan setelah itu terdengar jeritan menyakitkan seorang Choi Siwon dan pekikan kaget Kim Yesung dari dalam rumah bergaya minimalis itu.

:

:

"Ne ahjussi! Aku berjanji…?" Heechul mengulangi ucapan Siwon 9 tahun yang lalu. "Apa itu, Siwonsshi?" Kedua tangan Heechul terkepal erat bersiap memukul kembali wajah Siwon. "Umma~!" Sebelum tangan Heechul menyentuh wajah Siwon sang anak telah terlebih dahulu merengek membuat tingkat kemarahannya berkurang.

"Ne baby..." Pandangan Heechul melembut menatap Yesung. "Jangan pukul Wonnie hyung..." Melasnya lucu. Hangeng menghela napas lalu menggendong Yesung bridal style.

"Ah! Appa... appo!" Yesung memegangi pantatnya dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

"CHOI SIWOOOOOON!"

"Hyaaaa~!"

"Andwae, appa!"

Duakh...

Bugh...

"Hiks... Appo! Appo! Appaa! Berhenti menendang Wonnie hyuuung!"

.

.

Yesung sedang berjalan-jalan bersama temannya diatap gedung sekolah, Cho Kyuhyun mengajaknya ketempat itu karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Yesung percaya saja. Masih terlalu polos rupanya.

"Jja! Mau bicara apa Kyu?" Tanya Yesung setelah mereka berdua duduk disalah satu kursi disana. "Hanya ingin mengajakmu kesini," Balas Kyuhyun santai tidak peduli ekspresi marah dari Yesung yang merasa dipermainkan, mereka sudah menaiki ratusan anak tangga untuk sampai keatas sini –jangan lupakan butt Yesung yang masih sakit! Dan setelah semua yang ia lalui, Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengajaknya kesini?!

Jelas Yesung marah. "Kau membuatku kesal Kyu-ah!" Mata Yesung berair, ia merasa sangat kesal. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada orang yang berani mempermainkannya seperti ini.

"Ternyata kau bisa marah ne?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya mendapati airmata Yesung menetes mengaliri pipi chubby nan merah itu. "Tentu saja! Kau kira aku apa heoh?"

"Istriku yang tidak pernah marah." Yesung menjambak rambutnya kesal. Dadanya naik-turun menahan seberapa inginnya ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun saat ini juga, kalau bisa ia ingin mencakar-cakar wajah sok polos didepannya.

"Aku pergi saja! Kau menyebalkan," Yesung berdiri dari duduknya bersiap berlari, namun belum sempat melangkah tangannya sudah ditarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya. "Lepaskan aku Kyuhyun! Hiks... akan aku adukan kau pada ummaku!" Yesung berucap sambil terisak.

"Kau namja Yesung-ah... Manja sekali," Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun mengambil sebotol obat dari dalam saku seragamnya, sedangkan tangan satunya masih menahan kuat tangan Yesung agar tidak lepas. "Hiks... Kau akan menyesal Kyuhyun! Siwon songsaeng akan datang dan memukulimu!"

Isakan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas melihatnya, Kyuhyun memasukan sebotol cairan tidak berwarna tersebut kedalam mulutnya, diraihnya cepat leher Yesung.

"L-lepas!" Tangis Yesung semakin menjadi saat bibir tebal Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Yesung tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, kedua tangannya ditahan Kyuhyun hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan, sedangkan tengkuknya Kyuhyun tekan begitu kuat membuat bibir mereka semakin menempel.

Yesung membuka mulutnya merasakan tangan Kyuhyun sedikit mencekik lehernya, saat itu juga Yesung merasakan cairan tidak berasa memenuhi seluruh mulutnya. Tanpa rasa curiga Yesung menelan habis cairan yang ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dilepaskannya ciuman mereka lalu meludah untuk menghilangkan obat berupa cairan bening tadi. "NAPPEUN!" Teriak Yesung kesal. Tangannya terkepal keudara lalu suara _plak _terdengar disana.

"Kau jahat Kyuhyun! kau jahat!" Yesung memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun layaknya seorang yeoja yang dihamili dan namjanya tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

Kyuhyun yang memang postur tubuhnya lebih besar dari Yesung berhasil menahan kedua tangan kecil itu. "Hiks... Lepa- ahhh…? Kyuhyun? Kenapa tiba-tiba panas sekali…" Tubuh mungil Yesung mulai menggeliat erotis didepan Kyuhyun. seketika Kyuhyun menjilati bibir keringnya.

"Kyuhh… ahhh... sakitt..." Yesung menarik kembali tangannya dari cengkraman Kyuhyun. "Apa yang sakit?" Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat datar menikmati pemandangan Yesung didepannya.

"Juniorku…" Dan obat tersebut sudah bereaksi dengan baik. "Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati sayang..."

Kyuhyun membuka paksa baju seragam Yesung, melemparnya kebelakang dan segera menyerang kedua nipple kecil tersebut, tidak henti-hentinya Yesung mendesah nikmat. Ia serahkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun dan tidak peduli apapun lagi, meski mereka berada diatap gedung sekolah yang bisa suatu waktu didatangi para guru maupun murid.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah berlangsung sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Siwon memang menerangkan pelajaran pada murid-muridnya terlihat tenang saja, tapi sayangnya hatinya berkata lain, ia resah. Pasalnya sang kekasih tidak terlihat didalam kelas itu.

Ia sudah pertanya pada murid lain tapi hampir semuanya mengatakan Yesung ketoilet, dan juga. Ada yang mencurigakan disini, sang murid evil juga tidak ada.

"HyukJae! Kau tahu kemana perginya Yesung dan Kyuhyun?" HyukJae mendelikkan bahunya acuh.

Donghae berdiri dari bangkunya, lalu berkata lantang. "Tadi saya lihat Kyu membawa Yesung keatas gedung, songsaengnim!"

JDEER!

Seakan disambar petir Siwon hangus seketika ditempatnya (Red : membeku). "A-apa? Sejak kapan?!"

"Eum! Saat jam makan siang tadi sampai sekarang,"

Kedua mata Siwon membulat, segera ia berlari menuju tangga yang akan membawanya keatas gedung sekolah.

Sementara semua murid didalam kelas Siwon mengajar tadi berpesta pora melihat sang Guru yang posesive pada Yesung itu keluar, dan artinya mereka tidak akan mengerjakan soal-soal fisika untuk sementara.

Siwon terus berlari tergesa menaiki satu demi persatu anak tangga. Kekhawatirannya terjawab ketika ia membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah, Yesungnya sedang diperkosa.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriaknya sambil berlari cepat menuju kedua orang yang tengah melakukan hubungan badan tersebut. Yesung sudah sepenuhnya naked sementara Kyuhyun tidak membuka pakaiannya sama sekali kecuali mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam celana sekolahnya. Bahkan junior milik Kyuhyun telah menancap sempurna dihole kekasih namjanya.

"Ohhh… Kenapa berhenti?" Yesung membuka kedua matanya, seketika mata Yesung membulat melihat Siwon berdiri dengan wajah marah didepannya. "Siwon songsaengnim?"

BUGH!

"Beraninya kau menyentuhnya!"

BRAK

"Kurang ajar! Sudah kukatakan jangan dekati Yesung!" Siwon menghajar Kyuhyun tanpa ampun. Kyuhyun hanya mampu memegangi wajahnya yang babak belur dengan darah dimana-mana. Juniornya pun telah terlepas dari hole ketat Yesung.

"BERHENTI!" Teriak Kyuhyun akhirnya merasa kesal akan perbuatan Siwon.

"APA? KAU BERANI MENYENTUHNYA! TENTU SAJA AKU MARAH!" Siwon balas berteriak tidak kalah nyaring.

Angin bertiup kencang menerpa ketiganya. Yesung kembali memakai semua pakaiannya dengan tertatih, tubuhnya terasa lengket karena cairan Kyuhyun yang berapa kali muncrat ditubuh maupun holenya.

"Memang Yesung siapa songsaengnim?! Ada apa dengan kalian?" Kyuhyun berdiri menantang Siwon.

"Dia... Kau mau tahu dia siapaku?" Mata Siwon sedikit membulat menghadapi murid nakalnya.

"Dia kekasihku! Apa kau dengar? YESUNG KEKASIHKU!" Tekannya seklai lagi membuat Kyuhyun memundur tidak percaya. "JIKA KAU SUDAH TAHU SEBAIKNYA PERGI JAUH-JAUH DARI HADAPANKU!" Tidak mau membuat masalah semakin besar Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan keduanya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Wonnie hyung... hiks..." Yesung memeluk Siwon erat dari belakang. Dapat Siwon rasakan punggungnya basah yang ia yakin karena airmata Yesung. "Sudahlah baby... Jangan fikirkan lagi," Siwon menggenggam tangan yang melingkari perutnya itu.

"Hiks… Sungie bodoh hyung… seharusnya Sungie mendengarkan perintah hyung, dan bukannya mengikuti Kyuhyun ketempat ini… d-dan harusnya Sungie menolaknya… Sungie malah menyerahkan tubuh Sungie begitu saja…" Yesung terisak semakin nyaring.

"Aniya baby… jangan menyalahkan dirimu... semuanya sudah terjadi... kumohon berhenti menangis." Bisik Siwon sedih.

Siwon membalik tubuhnya menghadap Yesung, ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya dipipi chubby tersebut lalu menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipi Yesung.

"Uljima..." Kemudian mengecup lembut bibir bengkak Yesung akibat perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun. "Hyung..." Lirihnya masih menangis.

"Hum?" Yesung menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Itu... junior Sungie sakit… dia terus berdiri dan tidak mau tidur," Siwon mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah dimana alat kelamin kekasihnya terlihat berdiri semangat. "Aish! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu hingga jadi seperti ini?!"

"Kyuhyun meminumkan sesuatu pada Sungie," Tangan Yesung menunjuk botol dibawah kaki Siwon. Tanpa banyak bicara Siwon mengambil botol kecil itu. 'Aphrosidiak'.

"Shit! Pantas saja! Sebaiknya kita pulang lebih awal," Siwon menggendong Yesung untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Hyung…?"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun memberitahu pihak sekolah soal ini…?"

"… Aku akan tetap membelamu, baby…"

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu sejak kejadian itu. Kyuhyun pindah dari sekolah ini entah karena takut pada Siwon atau karena takut Yesung akan hamil. Yah… Siwon dipecat karena hubungannya dengan Yesung ketahuan. Sementara Yesung lolos hukuman karena Siwon membelanya. Akhirnya Siwon memilih melanjutkan perusahaan appanya, Choi Sungmin.

Hubungan Siwon dan Yesung semakin mesra. Bahkan sesekali Siwon lepas kontrol dan menyentuh Yesungnya. Tentu saja Kim Heechul yang sudah memasang kamera pengintai secara diam-diam diapartemen mereka, langsung mendatangi Namja penerus Choi Corp. itu untuk menghajarnya.

Hingga suatu hari Siwon sudah benar-benar ingin menikahi Yesung, terlebih Yesung merupakan namja uke yang cukup terkenal disekolah. Siwon takut Yesungnya akan kenapa-napa karena ia sudah tak bisa menjaganya lagi dari dalam sekolah. Yah, walau Lee Hyukjae dan kekasih ikannya sudah berjanji akan menjaga Yesung, tapi tetap saja Siwon tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada couple aneh itu.

Dan disinilah Siwon sekarang. Mendapat berjuta makian dan hujatan dari sang ahjussi 'kesayangan'. Kata-kata kasar yang sungguh frontal dan menyakitkan hati (TmT) *Yefi chan curhat nih!XD*

"Aku tidak mau! Bahkan Yesung belum lulus sekolah!" Heechul melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"T-tapi ahjussi… saya sangat mencintainya…!"

Heechul mengirim deathglarenya. "Pergi! Kembali lagi kesini 5 tahun kemudian!" Usir Heechul sadis.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, dengan berat hati ia melangkah meninggalkan kediaman Kim.

.

.

"Aku merestui pernikahan kalian," Sungmin berucap mendapat aminan dari Ryeowook. "Kalian akan menikah diam-diam,"

"MWO?" Kedua sejoli berbeda usia tersebut membelakakan mata dengan mulut membentuk O bulat.

"Kalian ingin menikah kan? Umma akan menyiapkan segalanya, kau tenang saja baby~!" Ryeowook memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung dengan riang gembira.

"Tapi... Bagaimana jika umma marah?" Yesung bertanya takut. Mengingat kembali sang umma yang sangat menantang keinginannya menikah dengan Siwon.

"Kau menangis saja!" Usul Ryewook, Yesung berfikir sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk polos.

"Baiklah!" Sungmin tersenyum mistis. "Kalian akan segera mendengar kabar baik~…"

* * *

-WonSung's Apartement…

"MWO?! KENAPA KAU SEENAKNYA SAJA, CHOI SUNGMIN!" sebuah suara tinggi melengking nan menggelegar memecah kesunyian malam itu.

"Tapi Heechul ah! Mereka saling mencintai! Tak sepatutnya kau menghalangi cinta mereka!"

"AISHHH! NO WAY! BABYKU BAHKAN MASIH 13 TAHUN! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!"

Yesung mulai menangis –sesuai rencana Ryeowook.

"AIIYAAH! BAIKLAH! Uljimma baby~…"

Ryeowook mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Siwon.

:

:

-Two weeks later…

Disebuah gereja, Nampak seorang namja cantik yang tengah membantu namja manis didepannya memakai make up tipis diwajah manisnya.

"Baby… kau yakin mau menikahinya…?" tanya Heechul melas sambil tetap mengoleskan blush on berwarna soft pink dipipi chubby sang aegya yang memang sudah merah alami.

"Ne, umma! Sungie sangat mencintai Wonnie hyung~!" sahut Yesung riang. Hari ini ia akan menikahi hyung kesayangannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Ryeowook mengajaknya berbelanja gaun dan karangan bunga untuk hari besarnya ini.

Heechul menggigit jarinya saat sudah selesai merias babynya. Babynya tampak sangat cantik dengan make up tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Rambut pendeknya ditata acak tapi tetap rapi, dan jangan lupakan gaun yang membalut tubuhnya. Gaun pilihan Ryeowook, sang ibu mertua.

Sebuah gaun putih cantik yang memiliki belahan-belahan tersembunyi diroknya. Jadi jika Yesung salah berjalan, maka bisa dipastikan paha mulusnya itu akan terekspos. Bahu dan punggung gaunnya pun terbuka, mempersilahkan siapa saja untuk melihatnya.

Tentu saja Heechul sangat membenci gaun yang dipakai babynya ini. Hei, enak sekali orang lain bisa melihat paha, bahu dan punggung mulus Yesung! Hanya Kim Heechullah yang boleh melihatnya!

… Yah… walau Choi Siwon juga sudah melihatnya.

"Bagaimana, umma? Apakah Sungie terlihat tampan?" tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

Heechul otomatis memeluk aegya manisnya itu. Menangis mengingat ia harus melepas anak manisnya ini untuk bocah mesum seperti Siwon. "Kau cantik, baby… sangat cantik…!"

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Sungie tampan!" protesnya kesal.

Baru saja Heechul hendak kembali menggoda Yesung, terdengar suara Hangeng dari luar ruangan. "Chullie, Sungie… sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai!"

Heechul menghela napas berat. Ia menatap Yesung dengan senyum lembut. "Kau siap, baby?"

Yesung mengangguk dengan senyuman bahagianya. "Ne! Kajja umma!"

:

:

Siwon bergerak gelisah. Matanya terus menatap pintu gereja, menunggu kekasih namjanya yang belum juga muncul. Jangan bilang Heechul membius aegya kesayangannya itu, dan membawanya kabur keluar negeri?!

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Namja tampan itu terlihat menawan dengan tuxedo putihnya. Rambutnya pun tampak ditata rapi namun tetap terkesan keren. Sementara pastor disampingnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Siwon.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencintainya, hm?"

Siwon mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ye, saya sangat mencintainya." Ia tertawa kecil. "Segalanya tentangnya."

Pastor itu tersenyum. "Aku yakin kehidupan rumah tangga kalian akan berjalan dengan baik. Apa dia jago memasak?"

Siwon menunduk murung.

Dan pastor pun memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Pengantin akan memasuki ruangan!"

Siwon sontak mengangkat wajahnya. Dan kedua dark chocolatenya terpana melihat sesosok namja manis yang melangkah anggun mendekatinya sambil menggandeng sang appa, Hangeng.

Namja manis itu… terlihat benar-benar cantik dan bercahaya dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

"U-uhm… hyung…!" Siwon tersadar dari keterpukauannya saat namja manis itu telah sampai dihadapannya. Ia mengambil alih tangan Yesung dari Hangeng.

"Jaga dia, Siwon ah." Pesan Hangeng sebelum berbalik.

"Saya akan menjaganya walau tanpa anda minta…" Siwon tersenyum lembut, menabrakkan dark chocolatenya kepada obsidian indah Yesung. Yesung balas tersenyum manis.

"Ehem."

Siwon dan Yesung sontak menoleh kearah pastor yang sudah bersiap didepan mereka.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar tentang berbagai hal mengenai cinta, sang pastorpun mulai bertanya.

"Choi Siwon. Bersediakah kau menerima Kim Yesung sebagai istrimu, menjaganya dikala sakit, menemaninya dikala sehat, menerimanya dikala senang maupun susah, mencintainya disetiap hela napasmu, dan menyayanginya disetiap detak jantungmu?" (Kata-katanya Ucchan ngarang!)

"Saya bersedia!" jawab Siwon mantap sambil menatap kedua obsidian Yesung lembut.

Pastorpun berbalik kearah Yesung. "Kim Yesung. Bersediakah kau menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamimu, menjaganya dikala sakit, menemaninya dikala sehat, menerimanya dikala senang maupun susah, mencintainya disetiap hela napasmu, dan menyayanginya disetiap detak jantungmu?"

"Saya bersedia…!" Yesung tersenyum manis sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Siwon.

Pastor itu tersenyum. "Mulai saat ini, saya resmikan kalian berdua sebagai sepasang suami istri!" ucapnya dan mendapat tepuk tangan heboh dari para hadirin yang hadir. "Mempelai bisa berciuman sekarang."

Siwon menarik Yesung mendekatinya. Melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dipinggang ramping Yesung, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menangkup pipi chubbynya. Yesung perlahan memejamkan matanya saat Siwon mulai memajukan wajahnya.

Chu~

Dan ciuman manis itu diabadikan Ryeowook dengan kamera tua miliknya. Sementara Heechul sudah diikat Sungmin dan Hangeng dikursi. Hangengpun telah membungkam mulut Heechul dengan sapu tangan, takut Heechul akan berteriak.

"Saranghaeyo, baby…" bisik Siwon.

Yesung tersenyum manis sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher Siwon. "Nado saranghaeyo, Wonnie hyung…"

Chu~

FIN~!

Y/N: Yah! Ucchan *?* tau ini aneh XD … dah itu aja

U/N: TwT" SAENGIL CUKHAE MY BABY!*gigit Yemma*/plak/ so, ini chapt terakhirnya~! Mwahahahah!XD mian kalo adegan mnya gak hot ne! dibilangin Ucchan masih pemula juga-,- yah, moga-moga diterima!XD gomawo ne, yang udah review! Moga-moga chapt ini review juga!X3

Singkat kata,

REVIEW PLEASE~?


End file.
